


You Didn't, I did.

by idektvshows



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gal Pals Being Gal Pals, Little smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: Set before their canon relationship..Bernie has an infestation and Serena kindly offers her a place to stay, Jason inadvertently plays cupid and the rest is well.. history.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So far, all of my works have been posted to Tumblr, however not all fans have that social media platform so I am slowly uploading all my fics I wrote for Tumblr on here.  
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are always welcome!

“No” Bernie sighed down the phone, rubbing her neck, evidently stressed. Serena entered, about to say something she stopped when she realised Bernie was on the phone.  
Taking a seat and opening a file, she pretended to work, however she was eavesdropping.

“I’m a surgeon, I can’t just leave work and wait for one of your men to come around!” Bernie exasperated, trying to explain, the frustration increasing in her voice.  
Suddenly she exclaimed.

“That’s ridiculous” she met Serena’s glance, realising it was louder than intended. Placing her hand on her forehead, resting momentarily, she breathed out irritably.

“I understand” she sighed before placing her phone down with a thud. Serena looked at her in bewilderment.

“Everything ok?” she asked, a tint of concern in her voice; knowing full well Bernie was not okay.

“There’s been an infestation at my place and no one can come to sort it out until the 15th” Bernie huffed.

“Oh” Serena didn’t know what to say.. thinking for a split second, she watched Bernie try and relax back on the chair before piping up.

“Come and stay with me” She suggested. Bernie looked at her in sudden amazement.

“I-I mean, I have a spare room, you’re more than welcome to stay. We have no pests” Serena stated and then joked, arching her eyebrow. Bernie contemplated it and then smiled.

“I think that would be lovely” she agreed and held her hand out. Serena hesitated before shaking it.

“Deal” Bernie pouted her lips at the newly found deal she just made with her best friend and first port-of-call. Although their hands lingered together for longer than intended, Serena let go first.

“Right” she moved her chair backwards.

“Better get on” she shot up, leaving the office in a flash.

* * *

 

Serena walked into the spare bedroom unannounced and smiled at the sight of Bernie who was looking out the window.

“I hope this is alright for you” she smiled politely as the blonde turned around, she nodded and walked over to meet the brunette.

“It’s perfect” she whispered, placing her hand on the brunettes arm, squeezing it appreciatively, the action sending a shiver down the brunettes spine causing her to jump nervously.

“Well” she exclaimed louder than she anticipated, and pulled away.

“I shall leave you to make yourself at home” she felt her cheeks flush under Bernie’s gaze; becoming embarrassed she turned.

“If you need anything, I’ll be in the living room” Serena quickly finished up and closed the door, sighing as she headed for the stairs. Bernie sighed and pouted, she adored flustered Serena.

* * *

 

Bernie was sorting through her clothes when the door opened, Jason stood in confusion.

“Bernie” He stated.

“Hello Jason” Bernie smiled as she moved her clothes from the suitcase to the wardrobe, he watched attentively.

“I didn’t know you were living with us now?” He questioned, the blonde turned on her heels to look at him, taken aback.

“Yes, for a little bit. Serena’s idea” she grinned in delight.

“Brilliant, she must of told you how she felt” he told himself and went to leave.

“Jason” Bernie practically chased him, he turned back as Bernie met his gaze.

“What do you mean, how she felt?” Bernie asked him impatiently and quickly. “The other day, I heard auntie Serena talking to herself. She said,” he stopped and frowned trying to recall the exact words Serena used.

“Who knew I’d be falling for Bernie Wolfe, of all people” Jason finished and met Bernie’s shocked expression with a grin.

“Right” she quipped and swallowed nervously.

“Mind you” he backtracked.

“She had almost finished a bottle of Shiraz and I was supposed to be in bed” he concluded and turned before leaving the blonde bewildered.

* * *

 

The day had flown by and Serena woke up to Bernie’s hand on her shoulder, her eyes sparkling in the darkness.

“Serena” she spoke softly.

“What is it?” the brunette murmured, her voice thick with sleep.

“You’re asleep on the sofa” the blonde informed her, looking around, slowly Serena moved and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“Not again” she sighed.

“What time is it?” she asked.

“3:35am” Bernie spoke quietly.

“You should go to bed” she insisted.

“Why are you up?” Serena asked, turning her attention to the blonde.

“Needed a drink of water” she gestured to the glass on the table.

“Oh” she nodded in response. The blonde stood up, outstretching her arm as she picked the glass up with her other.

“Come on” Bernie uttered, gesturing for the brunette to take her hand. Serena looked up, before taking hold of the outstretched hand, lifting herself up. Bernie led her out of the room and upstairs.

Helping her to bed, Bernie heard no protests from the brunette, as she watched the her slump onto the end of the bed, practically stripping in front of her without giving a damn. Bernie loved it, she was low key happy to watch the brunette undress. She marvelled at how the brunettes black vest top hugged her curves, her eyes wandering back up meeting Serena’s.  
“How many times have you fallen asleep on your sofa?” Bernie enquired. Serena huffed and moaned.

“Too many times” she scoffed and pulled the duvet down.

“Jason goes to bed, I sit watching the television, feeling sorry for myself and fall asleep. It’s comforting.” she explained as she shuffled back into the bed, pulling the duvet up with her.

“You know, I’m here” the blondes words resonated in her ears.

Deciding it was time to leave, the blonde turned but was stopped by Serena.

“Will you.. join me?” Serena embarrassingly asked, the blonde turned back, surprised.

“Sure” she smiled. Shutting the door, she walked to the bed, placing the glass on the bedside table as she lifted the duvet and slid in.  
They sat in a comfortable silence, until Serena turned and smiled at Bernie who was feeling a little awkward in the bed.

“Thank you” she finally broke the silence.

“For what?” Bernie’s head turned, searching Serena’s.

“For coming and staying here” she looked at her, her eyes momentarily darting unabashedly at Bernie’s lips.

“You asked me remember.. I should be thanking you” the blonde reminded her. “This is nice, isn’t it?” Serena sighed, smiling slightly.

“Definitely” she agreed as she gazed adoringly at the brunette.

“I think we should go to sleep now.” she continued after a few moments of intense eye contact with the brunette which made her butterflies in her stomach come to life and her heartbeat to accelerate.

Serena’s stomach dropped at the blondes words, she felt like she was ready to be honest.  
Without any warning, Serena plucked up the courage and whispered.

“I don’t” she spoke so openly. Leaning in, their eyes searched each others for a second before Serena crashed her lips down on Bernie’s in a frantic kiss. Bernie kissed her back, so desperately, not wanting this moment to end, however they both had to pull away to catch their breaths. The blonde looked at her with lust in her eyes.

“Are you sure you want this?” Bernie asked her honestly.

“I’ve never been more certain about anything in my entire life” Serena confessed, her fingers tracing the blondes lips delicately. Bernie’s eyes searched Serena’s once more before pulling her in for another kiss, this time it being unhurried.

“I have wanted this for so long” Bernie confessed between kisses. Serena moaned contently as the blonde sucked on her lower lip before gently biting down. Bernie smiled into the kiss, Serena parting her lips, allowing Bernie to trace them with her tongue before entering the brunettes mouth. Bernie brought her hand up to slide through Serena’s hair whilst her other one caressed her shoulder, smoothing over the skin, sliding effortlessly over her chest, causing Serena’s heart rate to sky rocket. Finally pulling away, they looked at each other breathlessly. Bernie reached up with her free hand and traced Serena’s face before outlining her cheek bones, her jawline and so on until she got to the thin strap of the black vest top, outlining it with her fingers, Bernie purred as she pulled the strap away from the skin.

“Can I?” she whispered, looking into the brunettes eyes with her lustful puppy dog eyes.

Serena nodded before her arms found the bottom of her top, pulling it up towards her head and with the help from the blonde over and onto the floor. Bernie’s eyes travelled across Serena’s bare chest, drinking her in, she looked at Serena like she was taking a mental image.. Well, she was. Bernie whispered. “Much better.” she smiled, gently biting her lip.  
Finding Serena’s breast, she caressed the side of it before brushing her fingers over the nipple, which soon became erect. Serena whimpered as a response to the touch, her head tilting backwards, her head resting on the headboard of the bed. Bernie took this as the perfect opportunity to begin kissing Serena’s toned neck, continuing to play with her nipple, rolling it between her fingers. She bit down on Serena’s neck, before delicately sucking the skin, knowing it would leave marks. Grinning devilishly at that thought she began paying particular attention to the brunettes pulse point. This movement caused Serena’s whole body to jerk and a gasp to escape her lips. Bernie pulled away and waited for Serena’s head to move back so she could look in her eyes, feeling the blondes hand sliding down to her abdomen, her muscles twitched inside. Bernie’s fingers then stopped just above Serena’s mound.

“What do you want?” Bernie whispered deliciously, as she placed a kiss against Serena’s lips.

“You” Serena managed to muster.

“Show me” she grinned wickedly.

Serena shuffled forward before laying down in the bed, Bernie still sat, leant over her. Without losing eye contact, she took hold of Bernie’s hand and guided it to where she needed it the most.

“Mm” she purred, her eyes rolling backwards in deliciousness as she moved the blondes fingers through her wet folds. Bernie was delirious, she felt herself becoming hot and flustered. Serena gazed at the blondes face, closing her eyes she whispered.

“Just like that” she insisted and let go of the blondes fingers as they continued running through her folds and back up to circling her clit. Gasping at the feeling of the blondes fingers slipping through her heat and stimulating her.

“Good god, Serena” Bernie bit her lip and hummed in a state of pleasured shock, realising just how wet Serena was for her, she was ready. She flickered her eyes open at this, the look on the blondes face said everything.

”Make love to me.” Serena stated, her eyes finding Bernie’s.

* * *

 

They woke up, Bernie spooning Serena, legs tangled together, Bernie’s arm draped over Serena’s body.

“Morning” the blonde laid kisses along her shoulder.

“Hello” Serena spoke quietly, a smile across her face.

“How are you feeling?” she murmured and stroked the brunettes arm up and down, the sensation leaving goosebumps. Her attention darted to her centre, she felt sore but it felt good, it was delicious.

“Good, really good” the brunette turned her head to look at the blonde.

“I’m glad” Bernie placed a kiss on her cheek. Her hand travelling down between them under the covers. When her fingers made contact with Serena’s inner thigh her muscles twitched and became unsteady.

“Still sensitive.” she warned, moving away from the blondes fingers.

“First time, can be” she informed her and held her for a few more seconds until they both separated. Serena turned onto her back so she could take in the morning beauty of the blonde.

“Did you want to talk about it?” Bernie asked gently, her hands running up and down the brunettes arm.

“What?” she asked.

“How it made you feel.” she placed her hand on Serena’s hip gently caressing it.

“Oh” she blushed.

“Do you want me to?” Serena continued, her cheeks flushing more.

“Well, you don’t have to” Bernie trailed before laughing nervously.

“But feedback is essential” she continued.

Moving so her arm supported her face, she stared at the brunette, watching her think, she began to put words together.

“It was different, but great different.” Serena’s eyes darted around, still trying to find the most appropriate words.

“Seeing as it was my first time with a woman.. with you. I can’t compare.” she managed to conclude. Bernie just laid in silence, smiling at her.

“I haven’t ever had an orgasm like that, if that’s what you’re delving at” she stated before grinning nervously.

“Well, Serena Campbell.” Bernie raised her eye brows, before placing her hand on the brunettes neck, caressing her jawline.

“It was my pleasure” she finished, laughed loudly, her cheeks flushing too. Eyes still fixed on the brunette, she anxiously bit her lip before whispering.

“I hope you wear your scarf today” she smiled, her eyes raking over Serena’s neck.

“Why?” she responded, in concern.

The blondes eyes remained on her neck.

“Those marks are pretty red” she cheekily grinned.

Realising what the blonde meant, she looked at the blonde in utter shock.

“You didn’t” Serena exclaimed. She placed her fingers on her neck as the blonde nodded.

“I did” she winked, biting her lip, trying to suppress her chuckle.


End file.
